wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Haley Rose
Haley Rose is an unplayed character from the original War of the Ancient Races. Her character bio is as follows: : Name: Haley Rose : Age: 27 Race: '''Vampire '''History: Born a human, Haley Marie Rose was beyond beautiful. Her hair fell in deep brown of autumn, with curls that would make any woman jealous. As a child, her parents and those surrounding thought her high enough to be the plaything of angels. A beauty was in her that none could compare to. Her figure was that of an hourglass. Standing at about 5’8”, at the age of 19, Haley was perfect. But, when Haley hit 20 years old, a curse was placed upon her that would change her life forever. A whole new world began to unravel. A week before her 20th birthday, a strange man appeared in her life; Daemon. Everything started one morning on the way to her Physics class at Princeton University. While walking, a car raced by, knocking Haley off balance. She took startle and dropped a few of her heavy books to the ground next to her feet. Scolding, she leaned down to retrieve them only to come face-to-face with Him. His eyes glowed a deep auburn, matching perfectly with His dark, rich brown hair. In a moment, Haley was entranced. Growing to be friends the two soon began to become closer as a mysterious aura appeared. Months later, Daemon and Haley were together; however, something stilled in Haley. One stormy night Daemon had planned to take Haley out on a date, but as she reached his house, the power went out and the weather grew to another level. Haley escaped out of the rain into His house. Together, they stayed in the darkness at his place. A few hours into the night, Daemon disappeared. When He returned, He took Haley’s hand and led her to His room. Upon opening the door, the sight in which Haley’s eyes witnessed was incomprehensible. Candles were lit all around the room, encompassing the bed in a circle. An incense was burning, the smell of cinnamon filling the room. Daemon let her by the hand to the bed. “Sit.” He said in a romantic, yet powerful voice. She obeyed a look of awe in her eyes. His body was positioned in front of her as He leaned in to kiss her. Moving and softly pushing against her, he laid her down on the bed. Both hearts began to pound in anticipation as a night of pleasure was soon to unravel. It was a dark seduction. Bliss and Lust were taken to a new level. So enraptured in the pleasure, Haley was blind to the white fangs that grew in Daemon’s mouth. A devilish smile crept on His face as his lips went to her neck. Haley anticipated a kiss, but what she felt was anything but. A groan and a whimpered escaped her lips as she felt his teeth sink in to her. At that moment, the candles in the room blew out as a cold wind surrounded their warm bodies. As He drank from her, Haley could feel a strange sensation searing through her veins. Her body almost seemed to glow as she transformed. Daemon pulled back, blood running down His chin as His eyes locked with hers. A mischievous feeling appeared in her stomach as she licked her own blood off his chin. From that moment forth, Haley was bound to the life of a vampire. It tore away at her at first, but she soon learned to control it. Still as beautiful as ever, she now has a dark side. Currently residing in Germany at the age of 27, Haley lives her life as a vampire, drinking the blood of others to survive. Category:Characters Category:Vampires